zombiesrunfandomcom-20200214-history
COD: WWII Guts
Settlements needs food, and Brunswick's rations are in short supply, so you head out to gather more Cast * Haley Baird * Sam Yao * Janine De Luca Plot Don't Spare The Horses Ben wants a quick word before Haley arrives in the comms shack, but he's not fast enough and it'll have to wait. First and most important, Haley needs to direct you to a food drop near Lawley Place. Easy Tiger! Haley sets you on a course, when suddenly Sam's voice cuts in over comms. They get chatting and forget about you, at least until Haley notices some zombies right on your tail! The Top Of The Ridge You successfully evade the zoms, so keep heading to the Lawley place. Sam and Haley continue to chat, this time about Janine and Ben's shared history. Delightful You're in sight of your objective: a military food crate. Sam's annoyed Haley didn't tell him you were headed to a food drop. Suddenly Janine cuts short their 'unmediated relations'. First Dibs On Those Rations Now at the crate, you pick up as many rations as you can. Janine gives Sam and Haley a talking to about protocol, then removes Sam from Abel's comms shack. The way back to Brunswick is clear, so you hurry back for breakfast. Transcript clatters open BEN JONES: Uh, before Haley comes in, I appreciate you not telling the others about how short we are on supplies. It’s hard enough keeping order around here without a mutiny over rations. I guess Janine keeps everyone in Abel in line, huh? laughs But seriously, I can see why she trusts you. You did a hell of a job rounding everyone up when the fire hit and we were all scattered out in the woods. Yeah, I remember that. And now I’m going to trust you with something that I - HALEY BAIRD: Good morning! So good to be back in the shack. The shack is back. Shack-attack! Good morning, Brunswick! This is Haley Baird back on the airwaves, bringing you all the latest news, gossip, and zombie alerts as I spin my wheels of steel. That’s my wheelchair, not the decks. I don’t have decks. I’ve got an MP3 player with The Best of ABBA on it, but you’re not here for the music. You’re here for the Hale-storm! Bring it on, Brunswick! Let me hear you say yeah! BEN JONES: Yeah. Hi, Haley. HALEY BAIRD: Sorry. Did I interrupt something? BEN JONES: We’ll pick it up later. Right now, I need you to guide our runner out to the Lawley place by the railway. HALEY BAIRD: Why do we want to go out there? It’s swarming. BEN JONES: There was a food drop just before the fire. I’m hoping that the hostiles will have kept the vultures away, and there’ll still be some supplies left. HALEY BAIRD: And hundreds of zoms. BEN JONES: Just navigate. I have to go and supervise the perimeter repairs. If I’m not there, they won’t do it properly. HALEY BAIRD: Okay, then. Runner, due south, and don’t spare the horses. HALEY BAIRD: Lovely. Now, you should see a path up ahead of you. Turn left onto that and keep following it until I tell you to turn off. static SAM YAO: Runner Five? Runner Five, Runner Five, is that you? Hey, looking good there, Five. Enjoying your little sojourn into Brunswick? HALEY BAIRD: Oi, get your own wavelength. SAM YAO: Hang on. Five, is that - HALEY BAIRD: This is Haley Baird, voice of Brunswick. And you are treading on my airwaves. SAM YAO: Sam Yao, voice of Abel. And I’ve been on this wavelength for the past six months. Mainly directing our runners so they can help rescue people when their townships burn down! HALEY BAIRD: Oh. Yeah. Thanks for that. SAM YAO: Yeah, don’t mention it. HALEY BAIRD: Actually, we just boosted the signal here so that might explain why - SAM YAO: - why you’re treading on my airwaves? HALEY BAIRD: Yeah. SAM YAO: Well, I’ll let you off. It’s good to hear another voice. Haley, did you say? HALEY BAIRD: Yeah. SAM YAO: I’m Sam. HALEY BAIRD: Yeah, I got that. SAM YAO: So, is uh, is Brunswick as beautiful as they say? HALEY BAIRD: laughs Brunswick? Well, it’s not ? but it’s better than sleeping in a ditch. laughs SAM YAO: People say you’ve got some very attractive landscaping. HALEY BAIRD: Well, if that’s what people say, maybe you should come over and take a look for yourself. SAM YAO: Well, that’s what I was telling Five the other day. An exchange program! We could uh, share radio tips and that. HALEY BAIRD: Exactly! Like, a work experience thing. You could shadow me. SAM YAO: You could shadow me. HALEY BAIRD: You’re going to teach me how to handle a mic, are you? SAM YAO: I’ve got a few tricks. growls HALEY BAIRD: Hey, easy, tiger. SAM YAO: Uh, that wasn’t me. HALEY BAIRD: Runner, go right! Go right! Run! SAM YAO: I don’t have to take that from you. I’ve got mad skills. HALEY BAIRD: Mad skills? SAM YAO: Madder than Mad Max when he’s been pulled over for speeding. HALEY BAIRD: That’s proper mad. SAM YAO: Oh, hey, Five! Looks like you got away from the zombie hoard, then. Nice one. HALEY BAIRD: Keep going straight. SAM YAO: Where you off to? HALEY BAIRD: The Lawley place. SAM YAO: Really? What’s out there? HALEY BAIRD: I… sighs I probably shouldn’t tell you. SAM YAO: Oh, come on. HALEY BAIRD: No. SAM YAO: I’ll be your best friend. HALEY BAIRD: No. Jones would kill me. SAM YAO: Ah, the infamous Mr. Jones. Janine might shut up about him. HALEY BAIRD: Do you get that, too? Jones just goes on and on about how clever and wonderful she is. SAM YAO: Janine? What, our Janine? HALEY BAIRD: She’s like, the best electrician ever, and all her decisions are wise, and she has knowledge that none of us could possibly comprehend. SAM YAO: Janine De Luca? Short dark hair, chin like a pelican? HALEY BAIRD: They worked together in the private sector. SAM YAO: Oh, the “private” sector. HALEY BAIRD: The “private” sector. SAM YAO: I don’t want to think about Janine’s private sector experience. HALEY BAIRD: Oh God, no. SAM YAO: Did you say the Lawley place? HALEY BAIRD: Yeah. Oh, Runner, you should probably have turned left just then. When you get to the top of the ridge, you’ll see the Lawley place, and about 200 zoms. We’ll sort something out when you get there. Cheers! HALEY BAIRD: Okay, Runner, you should be able to see a white crate, probably with a parachute still attached. Got it? SAM YAO: A food drop? You found a food drop? HALEY BIARD: If you run west along the ridge, the zoms should see you and start coming uphill towards you. They’re not great at going uphill, so if you can lead them over the ridge and down the far side, that should buy you plenty of time. SAM YAO: I can’t believe you didn’t tell me about a food drop - HALEY BAIRD: I couldn’t tell you, could I? We’re starving over here. SAM YAO: Well, it’s not the land of milk and honey here, either. HALEY BAIRD: We lost almost all our rations in the fire. SAM YAO: The fire we saved you from? HALEY BAIRD: Are you going to keep bringing that up? SAM YAO: Well, until you save me from a fire, yeah. HALEY BAIRD: I’m not sure I would. SAM YAO: I see that. Runner Five, grab us a few tins of beans, will you? HALEY BAIRD: Get your hands off my beans, you cheeky sod! JANINE DE LUCA: Mr. Yao! SAM YAO: Oh, stand by your beds. JANINE DE LUCA: Who is that you’re talking to? SAM YAO: It’s uh, it’s just a, it’s a girl I know. JANINE DE LUCA: Are you engaged in unmediated relations with the Brunswick operator? SAM YAO: We were talking. JANINE DE LUCA: How long has this been going on? SAM YAO: A few minutes? JANINE DE LUCA: You and I need to have words. Brunswick, we’ll get back to you once proper protocol has been established. Out. HALEY BAIRD: So… that must be Janine. Delightful. groan HALEY BAIRD: Doing very nicely there. You’ve got a clear run to the crate. Just grab as many packs as you can. They’re military rations, so they go a long way. Even if they do taste like plywood. JANINE DE LUCA: Brunswick? Come in, Brunswick! HALEY BAIRD: The name’s Haley, actually. And what’s yours? JANINE DE LUCA: This is Janine De Luca of Abel Township. HALEY BAIRD: Hiya. SAM YAO: And I’m Sam Yao. HALEY BAIRD: We’ve done this already, Sam. SAM YAO: Oh, yeah. laughs JANINE DE LUCA: From now on, all radio communication between Brunswick and Abel will be supervised. Brunswick, I suggest you take the same precaution. No flying solo. HALEY BAIRD: You saying I can’t be trusted on my own? JANINE DE LUCA: Respectfully, nobody can. While I welcome this new era of direct contact, I suggest we take it one step at a time. HALEY BAIRD: Whatever you say, Janine. JANINE DE LUCA: And the next time we speak, I will expect Ben Jones to be sitting alongside you. Do I make myself understood? HALEY BAIRD: Yeah, yeah. I’ll let him know. JANINE DE LUCA: Mr. Yao, do we have anymore runners in the field? SAM YAO: Not right now, no. JANINE DE LUCA: Then come with me. We need an extra pair of hands in recreation. SAM YAO: Okay. Bye. whispers Sorry, she’s a bit - HALEY BAIRD: whispers Yeah, I noticed. sighs She’s a barrel of laughs, isn’t she? Are you sure you want to go back to Abel? That Sam sounds all right, though. Is he, uh - well, you can tell me about him when you get back. Anyway, I can’t see any zoms between you and Brunswick, so get a move on. I missed breakfast, so I want first dibs on those rations. Pick those knees up! Category:COD: WWII Mission